143 Camisole Avenue
by TitianiaKiss
Summary: Athrun is an office worker, who is now afraid of going on dates because of certain circumstances… his life used to be boring and lifeless… but one day, a woman is about to change all that. [AxC] [KxL] [DxM]
1. Welcome to my Life

**A/n:** Hewow! This is my latest story… please give me reviews on what you guys think about it, coz I might be just wasting my time if no one is interested. So please R&R! and before you think that the story is boring please finish reading it, then tell me if it's boring or not…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed. And the brands of cigarettes.

**A little summary:** Athrun is an office worker, who is now afraid of going on dates because of certain circumstances… his life used to be boring and lifeless… but one day, a woman is about to change all that.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Hi, I'm Athrun Zala. Just an average looking guy, with a nice job, moderately giving me my monthly pay, only enough to provide my daily essentials, didn't really gave it much thought of buying super nice clothes. A simple shirt here and there, a store bought meal was enough.

Every day was the same routine. I would pass by 143 Camisole Avenue, get on the subway, go to work, get on the subway again, pass by 143 Camisole Avenue again, and arrive home to my apartment.

Sometimes I would go out to drink in bars with some friends, most of the time I stay at home, tweaking with my computer, watching T.V.

Each and everyday was the same…

My phone rang. "Hello…? Oh it's you Kira… yeah just like last week then. Bye."

Went to the comfort room to wash my face, I looked in the mirror and saw my usual reflection. Damn… I badly need a shave, ingrowns are becoming permanent fixtures on my chin, and my eye bags are big like snow bear candies glued below my eyes.

But did I care? Nope. It's only the guys anyway, as always. What about dates you say? Tried it. The last one was a goddamn disaster. She was a nice girl. Too nice. She reminded me of my mother. 'Sigh' turns out she fell for my best friend. I still can't get over it…

I found out about it when I enjoyed a full length show on my apartment, right on my bed. The stars? My ex and best friend.

I haven't gone out with a babe since. And hey, their still my friends, I enjoyed it didn't I?

Though an office mate of mine keeps giving me signals to swank with her in bed, she reminds me of a kid next door, so… I couldn't do it. She could be put to good use when I'm old though.

I glanced at my watch. It's already eight p.m. the guys are going to kill me. I wore my usual clothes, shirt, pants, sandals… feel like there's something missing though… ah yes, Winston. How could I forget?

Got out and passed by 143 Camisole Ave. again. As always. I only walk to where the guys are. Ever since oils skyrocketed out of graphs, I can't afford a taxi. I need to lose the beer belly anyway.

I pass by people everyday like I was just some kind of specter, no one sees me but I see them. They have become part of my daily ritual of greeting them when I don't want to.

The first person I meet is the old lady on her stoop, selling her organic yuck veggies, smiling at me, thinking that I might give in to her whims and buy the whole lot.

Next is my sanctuary, the place that gives me the proper nutrition a twenty plus guy like me needs to cope up with life's ever changing society, the place where no body bothers you and let you enjoy your usual stupor even for the whole day, they serve hot meals and freshly brewed coffee. What's this place you say? That's easy my friend. It's called a Diner.

Next, is the former hot model of a class A, street porno magazine, her name is Murrue Ramius. Let's emphasize the word FORMER. She's old but not _that_ old. From the way she looks I would say, maybe in her early forties? Anyway… she still dresses hot, but you can already see the many cellulites appearing on her legs that make you puke out almost all your organs. I got the feeling that she's got the hots for me. Why? Oh I don't know… maybe coz she takes off her top every time I pass by! You won't believe how huge and sagging her double Ds are…

Lastly is the poor man, when I say poor, I mean no money. In all honesty, I really admire this guy, yeah he may be smelly and dirty most of the time, but this guy teaches you to be contented with your life, whether you're rich or poor. This guy used to work for a huge multi national company, but found out about the lies of working his sweat to feed the boss' spoiled son, now he eats out of trash cans, but does he complain? Never.

Yeah, this is the simple life. Welcome to my neighborhood, Zone three of Lowerton. There are three cities – Upperton, Middleton and Lowerton, connected by subways; meaning that the only way to go from city to city is through the subways. It's easy to determine which city is poor, moderate, and rich. Need I explain?

Finally, I arrived at my destination, the bar where I and my friends always end up on Sundays when there's no work. The calories I have lost will be regained and my saneness about to be put out. Cool isn't it? There are strippers for me and my friends for the taking, and they indulge in them like chocolate syrup on chocolate sundaes. But no, not me, don't wanna get any of those STDs in me.

I went inside. The place was still in its usual grandiose ambiance of laughing drunkards and stripping sluts dancing on the stage with colored lights engrossed on their specific parts.

And just a couple of feet away from the stage, are my friends in our usual table. Kira, my best friend, and the guy who took my girlfriend, whom I still can't get over. By the way her name is Lacus Clyne, or should I say…Lacus Yamato.

Yup, their married, for two months now. Kira is my best friend way back when we were in grade school.

He lives in Middleton with his wife, he's an office mate of mine, yeah we work together for an ad agency in Middleton, but I really don't wanna live there; Too much competition…and social ramblers.

Next to Kira is Yzak, a temperamental pretty boy. Girls would use their hair to wipe the floor he walks upon… literally. But, he never notices any of them; which makes me wonder if he's bisexual or straight. He's me and Kira's classmate in high school, and works as our company's agent spy, to check out any new ideas our rivals are making.

And next to Yzak is Dearka, their roommates. Dearka is one hell of a sarcastic whining practical jokester. Sometimes I wonder if he and Yzak are lovers, the way they argue, and stick together like going absolutely everywhere together. It really gives you goose-bumping suspicions. Oh and he doesn't have a job. Pity…

Kira waved his hand. A signal that he finally notices me, slob, what took him so long?

I approach. Kira's face was already red from his drinking.

"Hey Athrun! What took you so long?"

"Oh nothing."

"C'mon! Grab a seat… Yo waitress! Give us another round!"

I sat down next to Kira, as always. Next to me is Yzak, just drinking silently, waiting for me to be the first one to talk to him. It's rather annoying.

"So Yzak, how's the investigation going?" he looked at me with those pretty fluttering eyes of his, strangely, he's got long lashes for a guy. He took another sip at his drink before talking to me.

"I recently found out that their latest computer graphics designer is making a hit, by making the cookies on boxes green, and saying that aliens made them."

"Oh… is it a threat?" He laughed.

"…Course not."

I glanced at Dearka beside Yzak, who was just enjoying himself with the cigarette girl, her name was Miriallia.

When she saw me looking at her, she immediately came in front of me. I think she has a crush on me, but Dearka likes her so she's off limits.

"Hi Athrun…! Her eyes always bright up when I'm here; And as usual Dearka's gonna get me for that later.

She placed her cigarette box on our table that hanged from her neck with a leather rope, "What will it be Athrun? Winston? Hope? Capri? Dunhill?" now she's constantly smiling at me. Now you know why I have suspicions of her liking me.

"That's okay Millie," I took out my box of Winston from my shirt pocket, "I already got one box here…" I bought one just incase Dearka accuses me of hitting on her.

Her smile faded a little, "Oh, okay, maybe next time then…" before she almost reach the other customer's table, Dearka came running to buy probably a case of the cigarettes.

I turned to face Kira, already sleeping on the table; of course I woke him up, I nudged his shoulder and his saliva dropped upon awaking. "Hey Kira wake up will ya! You let me come here just to see you sleep! Why d'you let me come here anyway?"

He wiped his dripping saliva with his sleeve; I can't believe Lacus has to put up with a slob like him. "Uhh…Athrun, my sister from Upperton has a business thing, an experiment thing I totally don't know; she needs to find a place to live for a couple of weeks here in Lowerton…"

Ever experienced that feeling when someone is about to ask you a favor even though they know that you hate those kind of things? Well… I'm feeling it right this second.

I shrugged, "What's your Sister's business experiment got to do with me? Isn't she that successful career woman who married that…that…multi millionaire guy! Yuuna was it!"

He rubs his eyes almost always, one of his bad habits I hate, "Yeah that's her, her name is Cagalli, and she needs a place to stay and… I was wondering if she could…"

"What! She can't! I'm not ready to meet women yet Kira! Why? Can't she just rent a place or somethin'!"

Another one of Kira's annoying habits is that he stammers when he's nervous.

"Y-you know h-how dangerous this p-place is Athrun! And I need her to be with someone I t-trust!"

"What's this business experiment thing that she has to come here anyway!"

"I don't know… s-some kind of immersion with the p-poor kind of thing I guess…"

"Oh so, am I part of this experiment just because I live here!" I feel so insulted.

"N-no! Of course not… please Athrun just this once!"

Now, he's starting to sound pathetic… so I might as well give in. Just this once!

"Okay fine. But you're gonna have to be the one to clean my place!"

He opened his arms to thank me, in which he knows I hate coz I might look gay, of course I turned away as fast as I could, and avoiding his… eeew…hug.

"Thanks Athrun, this really means a lot to me!"

"Yeh sure sure, you may now stop groveling! When is she coming anyway?"

He scratched his head, took out his cellphone from his back pocket and begins to read… "Uhh… tomorrow evening. So I and Lacus will come by your place tomorrow morning to clean it up."

"Lacus? Lacus is coming? God I-I miss her… haven't seen her since your wedding… how is she anyway?"

Kira glared at me, he knows that I still like his wife; he stole her from me after all…

"Athrun, stop… she…"

I stopped him before he lectures me again. "Yeah, yeah I get it!"

I turned around to see what Yzak and Dearka are doing, and there they are, already drunk and dancing with the strippers… I haven't even drunk my drink yet and already I don't feel so good… maybe because of what Kira was about to say about Lacus again? Probably…

For the first time, I decided to go home early. Street lamps are already lit up and strangely… the usual smog has lifted…

I passed by 143 Camisole Ave. again… and arrived home.

Tomorrow… is going to be a long, long day.

000000000000000000000000000

**A/n:** So what do you guys think? Please don't forget to R&R!

Thankees!


	2. A little change in routine

**A/n:** Hi welcome again to my 2nd chappie! This would not be made possible if it weren't for your positive reviews! This is dedicated to my ever faithful readers! I'll post your names on the next chapter coz I aint got the time, I'm in an internet café and I'm limited!

So, please R&R, whether you like it or not. I really need some opinions!

**Disclaimer:** All names, characters, and related indicia are trademarks of their respective companies. Any similarities to existing people, places, symbols, events, and institutions are only for the pursuit of creative writing and were used purely for dramatic purposes.

I do not own Gundam Seed.

**00000000000000000000000000**

"I dreamt of prancing bunnies and chocolate fountains with the girl of my dreams… she had long golden flowing hair that swayed with the wind… I held her hand…and kissed it. She smiled the most beautiful smile I have ever seen… Uh next to yours of course, but then you knocked on my door…hard. And I woke up to let you guys in."

She gazed at me with those beautiful twinkling sapphire eyes of hers, "Wow Athrun, that was really sweet…maybe she's the girl that is meant for you."

We are sitting on my sofa in my apartment that is recently cleaned by my suppose-to-be wife, just talking and enjoying the peaceful moment that Kira is not around and went to buy some groceries… I felt a warm soft touch on my hand and she whispered to me…

"Athrun… are you alright?"

I instantly got out of my daze, and she removed her hand from mine, "I'm alright Lacus… don't worry about me…" I smiled to reassure her.

She smiled back.

"So… how are you and Kira? Is he still a slacker?" I chuckled, a bit to let the tension between us ease down.

She giggled as well, I just love the way her eyes closed when she laughs… "Hum, no Athrun," she giggled some more, "…in fact, he's a bit of a neat freak, maybe because…"

I stood up to get her some diet coke; I know it's her favorite. "Ha-ha! Kira and the word clean don't belong in the same sentence!"

Her head bowed down. Maybe I was a bit too harsh, "I'm sorry Lacus I didn't mean…"

"No Athrun, it's nothing of what you said, I mean you know Kira longer than I did."

I sat beside her again and gave her the canned drink, "Oh ok. So what were you gonna say?"

She lit up again, and I have a strange feeling that I was not going to like it.

"Athrun…" she smiled widely, as if she can't hold it in any longer, "I'm pregnant!"

There. She said it and I didn't like it. I felt a stabbing pain impaled through my stomach…stomach? Why stomach? Weird…

I really, really didn't know what to say. I faked a smile, "Wow, I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks… I'm glad you are. I was hoping that you would be."

"If you ever need me for anything… anything at all, just call me."

"Thank you Athrun. That's really nice of you."

Because part of me still don't trust Kira, no, not in friendship, but in relationships. I'm sure that Lacus doesn't know that Kira was the number one playboy since High school. And I don't think I have the right to tell her that.

A strange feeling came over me, something I must say to her that I was not able to long before, during the break-up. I just hope I won't regret it. "Lacus…"

She looked at me intently, that's a good sign that she's really listening.

"…why, didn't it work out between us?" her face became shocked and turned away from me. Her hands clenching; Damn, I am going to regret this.

After a couple of seconds, she turned to face me again; she held me with her soft hands and looked deep in my eyes.

"Athrun, do you believe in fate? Serendipity? Or whatever?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head, "Uh no… Lacus, I don't."

"Well, I do. And I believe that that is why. We were just not meant for each other. Maybe someone else was really meant for you. And I was meant for Kira. I have never been so happy in my life. And I do truly love him."

This time, I detached my hands from hers. I can't…don't believe in everything she said. But there's one thing I'm sure, I want to know.

"Lacus…?"

"Yes?"

"We're you… happy with me?

She smiled. Nodded and said "Yes…"

I was relieved. The heaviness in my chest that lingered for a long time now finally faded away. And my grudge from Kira suddenly disappeared. And my longing for Lacus, also disappeared.

Maybe, just maybe, that was what I always wanted to know, that was all I really wanted to know, that she was happy with me, along time ago, and now, she's happy with the man she truly loves…

And that made _me_ happy and finally at peace.

I looked back at her, I can tell, that she knows, "Thank you Lacus."

She smiled back at me again…

A sudden there was a knock on the door; obviously it was Kira with the groceries. Lacus got off the sofa and dashed to the door to open for him.

"Hi honey!" Lacus hugged and kissed him all over, and I'm getting green with envy.

"So Kira, did you give the manager our one day leave from work?"

"Oh uh yeah I did. Don't Lacus your pregnant remember?" Lacus tried offering to get some of the bags Kira was carrying.

"Oh Kira please, it's not like I'm disabled. C'mon let's go to the kitchen."

Hmm… I'm sure they want to be alone for awhile, "I'll be in the guest room, and maybe it needs a little more dusting."

"Ok Athrun, I'll cook dinner. Kira you can help me by chopping some onions."

"Sure love."

I lied. Going to the guest room was only an excuse to let them be alone; I peeked at the side of the kitchen's doorway and saw them cuddling each other. While Lacus was cooking Kira would either pinch her bottom, or squeeze her breasts. He has not changed at all…

I sat down on the sofa and watched some T.V. and before I knew it, it was already evening. I looked at my wall clock and it was seven thirty.

"Kira, what time is your sister arriving anyway?"

Kira, who was arranging the dinner table, likewise glanced at my wall clock, and a shocked expression appeared on his face.

"It's already seven thirty! She's supposed to be here an hour ago!"

Lacus was also surprised; she hurriedly placed her stew on the dining table and took her coat from the hanger, "Athrun, you stay here just incase she arrives, we'll look for her at the sub station, maybe she's still there, hurry Kira!"

"You two, be careful 'ayt?"

Sigh… They forgot to close the door and now I'm alone… I've always been alone anyway. Well, I'm still watching TV as always. Just enjoying a cartoon show called 'Scratchy and Itchy Show' about a cat always trying to catch the mouse.

It makes you wonder, why he always tries to get this one certain mouse and always fails, when there are millions of rats prowling the city, especially when the cat's getting bruised in the process.

And why did they approve of stupid violence to air for kids to watch? I mean, you see the cat getting gunned by the mouse and is still alive, doesn't that portray to kids that it's okay to shoot people coz their still going to be alive anyway?

And since when did I care?

_Hello Athrun, this is your angel speaking._

Oh great. Boredom _can_ make you crazy…

_Oh Athrun don't be silly, you're just lonely._

Yeah well, who asked you?

_I think it's time for you to find a companion…_

Of all beings, you should be the one to know that im not ready yet.

_Hey there m'man! Wussup!_

Now, who are you!

_I'm your bad ass self! _

Uh… my devil?

_Right! And who cares if you ain't got a girlfriend yet? There's freedom in single right?_

_Who asked you, you oaf! _

_Excuse me? Who are you to tell me that? Isn't this a free country!_

SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU GO AWAY NOW!

"Excuse me, who are you talking to?"

I turned to the doorway instantly, and saw a slim and professional looking woman in work clothes, with golden hair and topaz eyes. She's cute! But, she looked very familiar…

"Excuse me! Hello!"

"Uh…yes! Uh w-who are you and how did you get in!"

She pointed at the open door behind her, "The door was open."

"Oh. Damn Kira didn't close it."

"Kira? Did you say Kira?"

"Uh yeah?"

"So is this the Zala residence?"

"And you are…?"

"How dare you not know who I am! I'm Cagalli Yula Athha, heiress of the Vipton chain of Upperton hotels!"

"Oh yeah, your that snobby chick on TV with an immersion business thing right?

"Uh yes, you can put it that way I guess…"

"How can you and Kira be sibs when you have diff. family names?"

"We're half siblings. Different fathers."

"Okay…" she's bossy that's for sure.

Again she pointed at the door, and pulled one of her luggage that has a print of snake's skin, how typically rich and common.

"Well don't just stand there! Help me! Their heavy!" who does she thinks she is! I own this place and the way she talks to me is as if I'm her servant! When she bent over she has a nice ass though…

"Are you going to help me or not!"

"Coming your majesty…!" grumble, grumble and more grumbles! It's the least I could do to make myself at ease or I might strangle her! Nobody and I mean nobody has ever spoken that way at me before!

Oops! Out of utter anger, I accidentally dropped one of her bags…

"Careful! That's not faux snake skin!"

Gee… I should've known. I carried all of her luggage into her room and did I say all? Yup all and heavy, can I repeat that again? Heavy… heavy… mother fucking bags! I feel much better.

She looked around the guest room, "It's crammed in here. No space. Poor lighting. Pathetic."

That did it! "I'm sorry. The Grand Lowerton hotel is a few blocks from here!"

"How many bath rooms do you have in this place?"

"One."

"One!"

"One. Deal with it."

"Ugh… great."

She walked around s'more until darnly, she found _that_ door…

"Where does this lead to?"

"My study and it's off limits!" obviously she didn't listen and opened it anyway and went inside.

She looked around and saw my collection of sci-fi novels and comics, took one of 'em and began reading. Damn it! Where are Kira and Lacus! We're really off to a bad start.

"La dee da… 'High cost of living?' Give me a break!"

"You blasphemous bitch! Do you have any idea what book you're holding there!"

"Do you _really_ think 'death' would actually physically resemble some Goth girl?"

"Tell you what — why you don't let me kill you and find out for yourself! Give that back before your breath turns the pages yellow!"

"Humph…! So, what else do you do for fun in this hell house?"

She automatically went out of the room and found my living room with my TV and DVDs… I just hope she won't smash 'em. Well at least now she is behaving herself, sitting on the sofa.

"Your entertainment center I presume? Your pirates must be really desperate."

"I have classics of every kind! From Traci Lords to 'The Gods' by Roger Colman! I even have every type of Star Wars spoofs imaginable!"

I then pointed at my beauty; she must be in complete awe right now, "And that – That is my almighty, all powerful DVD player!"

"Good! I love killing time! Let's watch something! Something with _real_ substance! You do have something like that in here, right? Or is it a shot in the dark."

I took out my personal favorite, entitled: The Alien, this is going to be fun…

"I highly recommend _this_ one!" I said it cockily with my chin up. He-he…

"That's Sci-fi. I meant I would rather watch something that can _entertain _as well as _enlighten_ me about the _reality_ of life's problems in an optimistic and positive way!"

"For your information, this masterpiece of a _film_ tackles the problems of _sexually transmitted disease_ depicted, herein as an _extra-terrestrial creature_ which attacks the crew, wherein the hero, representing the _female gender_, symbolically saves society by eliminating the said creature thereby proving, theoretically _feminine superiority_."

For the first time she had arrived, her face brightened up, "Interesting! I like it!"

I squinted my eyes from disbelief, "You mean you haven't seen this? You're a _rare_ find. You should gladly donate yourself to a museum."

**000000000000000000000000000**

"Excuse me, hello? Miss?" Kira said. Trying to tackle his way through the growing crowd that was blocking his way from the Ticketing booth of the subway.

"Yeash?"

"I would just like to inquire if Miss Athha has arrived already?"

"Ah yeah…about an hour ago, she was asking about 143 Camisole Avenue…"

"Oh okay thank you, thank you!"

"Whatever."

"C'mon Lacus, I'm sure she's already at Athrun's place!"

"Didn't you give her the directions?"

"Yes I did. Hurry, Athrun might be pissed right now!"

**000000000000000000000000000**

There is only _one_ thing I can say to the likes of you – SCREWED! SCREWED! You're all SCREWED!

Don't worry, it was only the movie me and little miss uptight panties are watching…

After an hour of watching, screaming, whining and screaming, she finally almost said something decent…

"A talking severed head. I find that disturbing."

Huh! The screaming banshee speaks! "Coming from you, I'm _surprised_ beyond belief!"

"So… he's an _android_ who drinks milk?"

"It's some sort o' bio-organic mineral liquid or somethin'. Anyway – I love this next part! They're gonna torch 'em!"

"That is just so wrong in so many ways…"

"Not such a bad movie huh? Feel educated now?" I've never been so proud of myself! Hmm… this is the _first_ time I've actually watched a sci-fi movie with a woman… not even Lacus!

"I've seen better!"

"What! It's a classic monster-friggin'-movie that emphasizes what we _all_ fear the most. The fear of the _unknown_."

"Geez… you're the first person I know who takes these sacrilege things seriously."

Just what is she trying to say! "Sa-crilege?"

"That's right."

OH I AM SO GOING TO STRANGLE YOU, YOU BITCH!

"What – what are you doing! Stop that this instance! Aaaaahhhhh!"

"Athrun! What's going on here!"

Oh heck… just as I was about to kill her! Lacus and Kira arrives… by the way, I won't really kill her of course, maybe just a scare. He-he! God, I have never been so embarrassed in front of Lacus before.

Ooohh… the whining slut went behind Lacus for cover… I'm in boiling water now.

"He tried to kill me! He tried to kill me!"

"Don't worry sis! Athrun was just playing around! Right Athrun?" great… Kira to the rescue…

"Huh oh yeah, that's right! I was…" I said it in a sarcastic way to let her know whose boss in this territory! Now she's glaring at me profusely. Why can't she be like Lacus? Sweet, charming, kind… that's my kind o' woman! Not an arrogant bitch who thinks she's higher than moi!

"Oh Cagalli I haven't introduced you to my wife! Lacus, my sister Cagalli, Cagalli, my wife Lacus…"

"Hello Ms. Athha! It's very nice to meet you!" That's what I'm talking about!

"Hi, please call me Cagalli; we're sister-in-laws aren't we?"

Lacus was smiling one of her sweet smiles again, "Oh yes that's right! I'm pleased to meet you Cagalli…"

"Likewise."

I was totally getting bored with the introductions, so I immediately proceeded to the dining table; I was getting pretty hungry anyway.

"Oh no! My stew has gone cold!"

He-he perfect. A high class snobby slut wouldn't like cold food now would they?

"That's alright Lacus! I like cold food!"

WHAT?

"Are you sure Cagalli? I could heat it up for you…"

"No really, it's okay."

The wretched liar gave me a smirk! Damn her. Everyone is finally sitting on the table, beside me was Lacus, next to her is Kira and next to Kira is the wench.

"So Cagalli is Athrun's flat alright for you? Lacus cleaned it for you…"

"Dear brother, it's okay, although I can't imagine what it would look like before Lacus cleaned it…"

They all laughed at my expense…

After a couple of minutes everyone was done eating, well after arguments and whining… Lacus then proposed a game of something I do not know of, but it requires us to answer question to get points, did I mention? It was girls versus boys.

So, Lacus and Cagalli were on the sofa, while I and Kira were at the floor. Let the games begin! … Lacus went first and took out a card from her box of games…

L: Category is 'Abbreviations' a question for Kira – PMS means what?

K: Uh… postal mailing service?

L: No! No! It's pre-menstrual stress!

A: H-hey! C'mon! What do we know about that girlie thing you girls do… whatever you call it… dead egg-flushing!

C: Just shut-up and play, you sperm-spewing male pig!

A: Trying to outclass the superior gender, I see! That's women for you.

K: My turn! For Lacus – BMX means what?

L: Uhmm…B…Barbie's Magical Xylophone?

C: Okay, so what's the answer?

K: Bicycle-motocross!

A: Jeez! Where the hell were you in the 80's!

C: Don't worry Lacus! This'll blow them semen-brained swines back to hell! Category is 'Popular villains' a question for dear chauvinist, egotistical, politically incorrect, male person Athrun! Who played Alexis in the television series 'Dynasty'?

A: THE HELL IS THAT? You know perfectly well guys never watch that damn show!

C: And you call yourself the walking TV guide? With two points at stake, I believe it's time you prove your worth – Geek head! Answer it!

A: I DON'T KNOW! SHEENA EASTON?

C: Wrong loser! It's Joan Collins! Where the hell were you in the 80's?

A: I was listening to the Boom-town rats. Anyway, it's _my _turn now! A question for the female of the species – particularly the genus: Bitchie-temperementus who goes by the name, Cagalli! Category: Popular Villains!

C: Shoot!

A: Who's the father of Quicksilver?

C: I read _real_ books, Athrun!

A: Just answer the question Cay!

C: I… I dunno… mercury?

A: You're a disgrace to popular literature. And to think that _that_ was supposed to be a throw-away question!

C: So, amuse me, funny book professor!

A: It's Magneto you Bimbo.

K: Final round guys! Category is film! A question for Lacus.

L: Listening and waiting Kira.

K: In the movie 'Alien' the commercial towing freighter was named after which book by Joseph Conrad?

L: Uhmm… I've only read one of his books. 'The Nigger of Narcissus'? I have no idea.

K: Close. It's 'Nostromo'.

L: Well, I've got a question for you. Category is film.

K: Be gentle.

L: To Kira – Name the title of the hit 70's movie where Ali McGraw and Ryan o' Neal won nominations for best actress and actor respectively.

K: Um…

L: Yes?

K: I have no Idea…

L: Can't you even guess? It's a simple title.

K: Uh… Love… uh…

L: Yes? Closer.

K: …Love…uh…something. Love… Love Affair?

L: Aww! You missed it. It's 'Love Story'.

K: 'Love Story' of course.

L: Simple title huh?

K: It is. I guess it is.

All of a sudden Kira and Lacus drew nearer and had a smooching fest in front of me and Cagalli. And yes it very, VERY much annoyed me… I could say the same for Cagalli though.

C: Ah… (Ahurmn!) Athrun? Coffee?

Coz of that, Kira and Lacus' kiss broke; and that's the first good thing she's said the whole night… "Huh? Oh yeah! Coffee! Yeah! That'd be – Gastronomically enjoyable."

Kira glanced at the clock and saw that it was already eleven p.m. he got up and began arranging his and Lacus' things.

"Lacus it's time for us to go, it's already eleven."

Lacus looked at the clock as well; I was still on the floor, waiting for my coffee to be served by the snotty whore.

"I guess your right Kira… uh Cagalli it was really nice to finally meet you! I had fun playing."

The dumb blonde approaches, "Aww… you guys goin' already?"

"Yes it's getting pretty late."

With that Lacus waved goodbye at me and the snob and went out of the door, Kira though, called me outside to have a 'word' with him, although I already know what crap he's about to say. It's pretty obvious.

He crossed his arms and whispered to me on what he's going to say.

"Athrun, don't do anything stupid to my sister okay? I trust you…"

"Well, that trust is about to be broken!" I love teasing this gullible guy.

"Athrun!"

"Shut the fuck it Kira I was just kidding! I mean, I don't like your sister and that's it."

"Okay thanks… today is Monday right? Me and Lacus will visit both of yah on Friday, see you at work tomorrow!"

"Yeah, yeah! Get outta here before I kick yer ass!"

I looked out the window and saw Kira and Lacus holding hands while calling for a taxi, and then they were gone… sigh, it should have been me. I sat on the sofa and took a sip of my coffee. Hmm, I wonder where Blondie is. She's probably sleeping already, it figures…

I closed my eyes and sighed a big one, I was freakin' tired of cleaning the place and entertaining. It's been a long time since I had a couple of people here at my place. Who would expect that a girl is now living with me! I just hope the neighbors won't get the wrong idea.

I got up and set my alarm clock of honking trucks, it's the only way for me to wake up! I checked the premises and everything is okay… except for the dishes that need washing. I didn't even know I had dishes! Maybe coz I always eat at the diner…

Well, obviously Blondie is already asleep, I guess it's also time for me to hit the sack, got work tomorrow and I certainly do not want to be late… since I am absent today.

**00000000000000000000000**

**A/n:** Next chapter will be a day with Athrun at work, there you'll meet his co workers, boss etc. unexpectedly, Cagalli arrives at work bringing him lunch! What would the people say about Athrun? Especially when Cagalli is like a celebrity! Stay tuned for the next Chapter!


End file.
